undreams
by dhelineeTan
Summary: "Tanpa kusadari aku terus memikirkanmu,"/SASUSAKU VERSION/OOC


**Not Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke U x Sakura U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance and Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Tampa kusadari aku terus memikirkanmu"/ Ini bukanlah mimpi, bukanlah ilusi yang bahkan tidak nyata. /SASUSAKU VERSION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading all**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy

.

Dia duduk disana, kursi kereta api yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela. Jemarinya bergerak membuka lembar halaman selanjutnya, Novel remaja yang baru tiga minggu lalu diterbitkan, langsung meledak di kalangan pecinta buku romansa dan dirinya adalah salah satunya. Haruno Sakura, iris hijau klorofilnya masih fokus, mengabaikan suara bising mesin kereta api yang di tumpanginya saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bosan?"

Hening, Sakura kembali membuka lembaran baru. Kepalan tangannya mengucek mata kirinya yang mulai merasa lelah, tapi detik berikutnya kembali fokus melihat rangkaian kata ke kata.

"Apa kau bertanya padaku? " gadis itu balik bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus, ia berfikir sahabatnya ini tidak pernah berubah. "Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Pria itu, mungkin."

Salah satu alis Sasuke mengernyit, ia tidak mengetahui laki-laki mana yang dimaksud gadis itu. Ada lebih dari sepuluh manusia bergender jantan disini, termasuk dirinya.

Lagipula, untuk apa dirinya peduli?

Iris hitamnya melirik jam tangannya, sekarang pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, yang mana hanya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Gadis di kursi seberang tak lagi membaca buku. Sakura memasukkan novelnya di dalam tas. Gadis itu lantas berdiri, berdiri di depan Sasuke dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa kau akan tetap duduk disana? Kau akan tertinggal, Sasuke- _kun._ " Ucapnya kemudian,

"Ah, sudah sampai."

Pria itu segera bangkit, mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di depan. Stasiun ini masih saja ramai, selalu ramai dan akan bertambah ramai tiap detiknya.

Mereka berjalan kaki seperti biasanya, berjalan beriringan dengan keheningan. Sasuke berfikir gadis itu masih saja tak banyak bicara, padahal waktu mereka kecil dulu Sakura termasuk bocah cerewet dan tak akan bisa berhenti mengoceh jika tak dihentikan paksa. Jarak antara sekolah dan Stasiun tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai kesana.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hari ini gadis itu lebih pendiam. Biasanya mereka akan mengobrol, membicarakan hal-hal kecil ataupun sesuatu yang tidak penting. Seperti mata pelajaran fisika yang kian tambah membuat pusing dan Sakura akan membalasnya dengan dengusan ringan, memberi Sasuke ceramah sepanjang perjalanan untuk lebih giat belajar karena gadis itu akan melengserkan posisinya, walaupun pada kenyataannya sampai saat ini gadis berambut soft pink itu selalu mendapatkan peringkat di bawahnya. Dia gadis yang pintar. Memiliki ambisi besar merebut peringkat pertama darinya.

Mereka berpisah di lorong sekolah, kelas keduanya berbeda. Kelas Sakura terletak di ujung bangunan megah ini sementara Sasuke berdekatan dengan lab komputer, tepat disebelah kanan anak tangga yang memisahkan lantai tiga.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _senpai, "_

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti, buku kimia berada pada genggamannya. Dia menoleh, mendapati dua gadis anak kelas dua yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa? "

"A-Ano-" pipi gadis berambut indigo itu memerah, sementara gadis disampingnya memberikan dorongan semangat. "Katakan saja, Hinata."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, berbicara lewat kontak mata dan Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Bi-bisa tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke- _senpai!"_ gadis itu membungkuk, kedua tangannya menyodorkan amplop berwarna merah muda pudar,

 _"Onegai~"_

Surat cinta, Sasuke termasuk siswa populer disini. Bukan hal aneh jika pria itu sering mendapatkan surat _klise_ berisi pengakuan cinta. Pria itu selalu menemukan kertas di lokernya tiga kali dalam seminggu. Kertas berisi sama dengan pengirim yang berbeda.

Sakura memasukkan buku kimia ke dalam tas, tak lupa menutup risletingnya. Dia membuang nafas panjang, "Kenapa aku?"

Hening, gadis bernama Hinata itu membungkuk. Menggerakkan sepatunya dengan gelisah.

"Karena… _senpai_ yang paling dekat dengannya, kan. Kalian juga teman masa kecil, kan? " gadis itu bersuara dengan gugup.

"Berikan langsung padanya."

Sakura melangkah pergi, melewati kedua gadis itu. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sampai di pintu.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?! "

Sakura sama sekali tak berbalik. Ia hanya diam diantara apitan pintu, suara itu bukanlah suara Hinata. Gadis yang memintanya untuk menyerahkan surat cinta pada Sasuke, melainkan gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis berambut merah panjang yang dibiarkan terurai, gadis itu menaikkan _flame_ kacamata berbingkai merahnya.

"Mengaku saja! Kau menyukai Sasuke- _senpai,_ kan. Omong kosong tentang teman masa kecil, pada akhirnya kau tak pernah mengatakannya!"

Pegangan pada tasnya mengerat, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan," Sakura bersuara rendah.

"Kau tahu senpai, kau itu menyedihkan. Setidaknya bantulah Hinata menyerahkan surat itu! Kau tidak bisa bersikap egois!"

"Tau apa kau tentangku! " tanpa sadar, suara Sakura meningkat satu oktaf. Membuat gadis tadi diam di tempatnya berdiri. Dia melanjutkan, "Dan lagi, seharusnya kau tak perlu menyuruh orang lain jika ingin menyerahkan sebuah surat cinta. Itu tindakan yang sangat pengecut."

Sakura pergi, melangkah dengan tergesa. Pegangan pada tasnya masih tak mengendur. Bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ia mendengar suara dari dalam kelasnya. Suara gadis tadi.

 _"Da-dari mana dia tau! Hinata, apa yang harus kulakukan, bagaimana jika dia mengatakannya pada Sasuke-kun! "_

Ia sampai di undakan tangga terahir, berbelok ke arah koridor kelas dua. Lantai ke dua, bertemu dengan anak tangga berikutnya. Kakinya berjalan lebih lambat, dan-

 _BRUKK_

"Sakura?"

Dia disana,

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun,"_

Sasuke berpegangan pada trali tangga, ia hampir saja jatuh ke bawah.

 _"Gomen, "_

"Kau sudah pulang, Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pria itu lantas berdiri tegak, ransel hitam tersampir di bahu kirinya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pintu klub sastra yang masih terbuka. "Tidak ada,"

"Katakan saja,"

Sakura membuang nafas panjang, yang justru membuat Sasuke bertambah heran.

"Cepatlah atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta, Sasuke- _kun."_

Gadis itu melangkah lebih dulu, melewati tubuh Sasuke hingga anak tangga ke sepuluh. Tingkah lakunya selalu tak bisa ditebak, Sasuke perlu berfikir ekstra untuk mahaminya. Ia tahu, Sakura selalu mengunci perasaannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang tau dengan apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, bahkan olehnya sendiri. Atau mungkin dirinya saja yang memang bukanlah pria peka.

Langkah keduanya konstan, sejajar satu sama lain. Tak banyak siswa disini, hanya mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan klub atau organisasi. Satpam di gerbang menyapa mereka, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Sasuke menjawab dengan toss tangan.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? "

"Kemana? "

"Toko aksesoris wanita, Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

Sakura mengangguk, ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu pukul empat sore. "Masih ada tiga puluh menit, kita bisa pergi."

.

.

.

Sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

 _"Mengaku saja! Kau menyukai Sasuke-senpai, kan. Omong kosong tentang teman masa kecil, pada akhirnya kau tak pernah mengatakannya-_

 _"Kau tahu senpai, kau itu nenyedihkan-_

Gadis itu tidak mengetahuinya. Sakura bahkan tidak mengenalnya, omong kosong. Mereka hanya tidak mengetahui beban apa yang selalu membayangnya saat ini.

Malam di kuil waktu itu, dimana Sakura mengakui semuanya. Tentang perasaannya, tentangnya yang tak akan bisa berahir dengan Sasuke. Dihadapan pria itu dan teman-temannya, bahkan di depan Ino yang sekarang tenang di alam sana, Sakura bahkan tidak mempunyai sedikitpun keberanian untuk menatap pria itu. Ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Sasuke setelahnya. Dia tidak tahu.

Sasuke tak akan bisa ia jangkau.

"Kau melamun,"

Suara itu mengagetkannya, "Ehh, apakah sudah selesai? "

Sasuke menunjukkan _paper bag_ coklat ditangannya, dia mengangguk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya kemudian. Pertanyaan yang selalu ingin Sasuke dengar jawabannya.

"Tidak ada,"

Namun tatap saja, gadis itu selalu menghindar.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat, Sasuke tidak mengerti. Semakin hari, semakin sedikit pula kosakata yang dikeluarkan gadis itu. Pada akhirnya ia memilih diam.

Mereka keluar dari Toko, kembali berjalan menuju Stasiun.

Sejak peristiwa itu, malam di Kuil waktu itu. Ketika dirinya mengetahui perasaan gadis di sampingnya. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang pernah ia duga, Sakura berfikir terlalu jauh, tentang dirinya dan Ino, karena pada kenyataannya ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir demikian. Gadis itu selalu ada di sampingnya, kemanapun ia pergi. Sakura selalu ada di sana.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadarinya, tentang Sakura, seseorang yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya saat ini. Dirinya merasa bodoh.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, "

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? "

"Semuanya,"

Hening, hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka.

"Belakangan ini kau bertingkah aneh, sejak malam itu-"

Langkah Sakura berhenti,

"Kau seperti menciptakan dinding tak kasat mata diantara kita."

"Aku terus memikirkannya, semua hal tentangmu. Tentang semua hal yang tak pernah kusadari sebelumnya, aku terus memikirkannya. Tanpa kusadari aku terus memikirkanmu."

Sasuke memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Dan kau tahu apa artinya? "

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, Ia meraih tangannya, memberikan sesuatu di atas telapak tangan Sakura yang terbuka.

"Pakai itu, aku ingin melihatnya di rambutmu suatu saat nanti."

Pria itu berjalan lebih dulu, meletakkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Dan dia…tersenyum. Walaupun gadis dibelakangnya tak akan bisa melihat lengkung tipisnya saat ini.

Sakura masih berdiri disana, di depan Toko roti khas Eropa. Iris hitamnya menampilkan keterkejutan, dia masih tidak menyadari keadaannya saat ini.

Matannya menunduk, mendapati jepit rambut berbentuk bunga _cherry blossom_ mekar tergeletak diatas tangannya. Sakura menggenggamnya, Jantungnya memberontak. Organ dalam sistem tubuhnya itu bergerak di luar kendali tubuhnya.

 _"Tanpa kusadari aku terus memikirkanmu, "_

Suara Sasuke bergema di kepalanya. Terus berulang-ulang bergema disana.

Rasa hangat menjalar begitu cepat, apakah ia diperbolehkan untuk berharap?

"Sakura!"

Sasuke berteriak, menyerukan namanya dari radius sepuluh meter. Pria itu berdiri di ujung pertigaan lampu merah, salah satu tangannya berada di dalam saku celana.

"Cepatlah atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta! "

Ini bukan mimpi. Bukanlah ilusi yang bahkan tidak nyata. Sakura berlari, berlari kecil menuju pria itu. Ia menyelipkan jepit rambut pada poni miring surai merah mudanya. Membuat wajah Sasuke menampilkan raut terkejut.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

.

End

.

A/N:

Sperti yg udah ku cantum di summary,ini tuh ff Not Dream versi SasuSaku. karna ff originalnya sendiri udah aku up sbelum ini dgn pair Yukiatsu X Tsuruko dari anime AnoHana. entah knapa pengen bkin yg SasuSaku ver XD, apalagi aku suka cerita bertema friendship XD

yosh, semoga suka :)

sign

dhelineeTan


End file.
